


Unfair and Fair

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Lots of Crying, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Inspired by the text post: Why have an AU where Sportacus and Robbie adopted a girl who already has a caring parental figure in her life when you could have them adopt Trixie





	Unfair and Fair

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the text post](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/178290698447/sexycraisinthanos-why-have-an-au-where-sportacus)
> 
> This post hit me like lightning lol
> 
> I have watched "Annie" dozens of times so I know squat about current foster home stuff. Be kind.

Teary eyed, Trixie dropped more clothes messily into her suitcase. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that mom had run off when Trixie was still in diapers. It wasn’t fair that dad was gone for days at a time. It wasn’t fair that Aunt Carol drank too much.

It wasn’t fair that someone had told Child Services.

Trixie sniffed and looked over her untidy suitcase. Forget moving to Mayhem Town, maybe she should just run away. Her stuff was packed already. It would easy to just grab her things, take some food, steal a few bucks from her aunt’s wallet, and disappear.

Both options meant leaving Lazytown. Which she very much did _not_ want to do.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. That couldn’t be the child care lady already, could it? She had told Trixie she wouldn’t be back until noon! Trixie froze, wondering if she should answer the door or hide under the bed.

“Trixie?”

Holding back sobs of relief, Trixie flung the door open. Stephanie stood there, tears pouring down her face and chin trembling.

Trixie tried for a smile. “Hey, Pinkie.”

Stephanie threw her arms around Trixie, burying her face in the shorter girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry Uncle called M-Mrs. Greenwood! I’m sorry I didn’t know how b-bad your aunt was! I’m s-s-so sorry!”

Trixie held her tight and tried to sound tough. “S’not your fault…” She couldn’t go on. Her throat was clogged with unshed tears. She wanted to comfort her best friend, but she also wanted to scream and cry and fight back.

Instead, she rubbed Stephanie’s back. “Write to me, okay? Maybe steal Sportacus’ ship and visit every once in a while.”

A watery giggle was the prize for her joke. “I’m sure Sportacus would drive us all to see you.” Stephanie pulled away, wiping her face with her sleeve. Then her bottom lip shook again. “Oh no, Sportacus and Robbie are probably _so_ upset.”   

A heavy weight fell into Trixie stomach as that realization also hit her. Ever since Robbie and Sportacus made their relationship public, Robbie and Trixie had been teaming up for lots of things: pranking Stingy, making gooey cakes without not sharing them, pranking Ziggy, dressing up in boy clothes, and pranking Sportacus. Sometimes, when Trixie’s dad came home and yelled at her for the state of the trailer, Trixie would sneak out and run away to Robbie’s lair. He always sulked about her ‘interrupting his peace and quiet’ but he never turned her away.

Sportacus, as always, was fun to be around too. They had been looking up new skateboard tricks together and testing them out. Robbie must have told him about Trixie sleepovers in the lair, because he had been giving her small gifts of sportscandy and toothbrushes. Things Aunt Carol usually didn’t bother buying from the store herself.

It wasn’t fair.

Trying not to break down too, Trixie put her hands on Stephanie’s shoulders. “They’ll be fine. But don’t forget that Robbie’s a big softy so he probably won’t let you see him crying like a baby.”

“Sportacus’ll take care of him. And we’ll take care of Sportacus.”

“You better,” Trixie said with a punch to Stephanie’s arm. Stephanie cracked a smile and rubbed the spot.

“Do you need help packing?”

“Not really but… could you stay anyway?”

Stephanie nodded even as she wiped her eyes again. Just then, there was a series of bangs against the trailer’s front door. Before another jolt of panic could hit Trixie, she heard three familiar voices.

“Trixie! Come out!”

“We have a surprise for you!”

“ _I_ have a surprise for you!”

Trixie and Stephanie crossed to the door to find Ziggy, Pixel, and Stingy standing on the other side. They were all smiling, which made Trixie self-conscious about the tears staining her shoulder from holding Stephanie. “What do you want?” She snapped.

Ziggy was grinning widest of the three. “Follow us! You _gotta_ come with us!”

Pixel held out a piece of black fabric. “Put this on— we want it to be a _total_ surprise.”

“But Mrs. Greenwood will be here soon,” Trixie said even as she took the blindfold. She wondered if they were making her previous idea come true and hiding her from being taken away.

“Don’t worry about that,” said Stingy. “Just follow me.”

Stephanie, just as confused as Trixie, helped tie the blindfold on. Stingy (after some arguing) took her by the hand and lead her away from the trailer. Trixie had no idea where they were going. Someone took her other hand and rubbed the back affectionately. “I’ll make sure they’re not just joking around,” Stephanie whispered in her ear. Trixie nearly started crying right then and there. She was really gonna miss her friends.

Eventually she realized she was walking on grass. Were they in the park? “Can I take this stupid thing off now?” She asked.

“Almost!” Ziggy giggled.

A moment later, Stingy stopped walking. Without warning, the blindfold was pulled off. Trixie stood blinking in the full light of the morning. She shielded her eyes for a second before looking around.

“SURPRISE!” Five voices cried. They were indeed in the park. Ziggy, Pixel, and Stingy stood on either side of a picnic table. On the table was a huge layer cake, covered in red frosting with something pipped on the top in purple and blue. Behind the cake were Robbie and Sportacus, both grinning triumphantly.

Trixie stepped closer, about to ask what was going on, when she read what was written on the cake in bold letters: YOU’RE ADOPTED!

She must had stared speechless at the cake for too long because Sportacus stepped out in front and said gently, “Trixie, with your permission, Robbie and I would like to adopt you.”

Beside her, Stephanie actually squealed. “Can you believe it, Trixie?! Now you don’t have to leave!”

But the rage Trixie had been suppressing all day was rising to the surface. Tears that had been swimming behind her eyes now fell down her cheeks and dripped to the grass. She ripped her hand from Stephanie’s and let her fingernails dig into her palms as she clenched both fists. “NO!” She shouted in as loud a voice as a 12 year old could muster. “YOU CAN’T!”

Then she turned and ran. Ran from the stunned looks on everyone’s faces. Ran with tears clouding her vision. Ran as fast as she could _away_ from it all.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of sprinting and sobbing, Trixie stopped at Town Hall. She sat on the ground, her back against the wall, and cried. There was no one to be strong for, no one to fool. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her knees. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Sure she never saw dad and her aunt was always either drunk or distant; but at least she had her friends. She had Lazytown. She didn’t have to worry about Mrs. Greenfield or moving to Mayhem Town or packing or crying…

“Trixie?”

With a hiccup, Trixie lifted her head. Sportacus stood over her, carrying Robbie on his back. Both men looked down at Trixie, a mix of concern and confusion on their face. Trixie had never wanted to be more alone than in that moment.

Sportacus set Robbie down. “That did not go _quite_ according to plan.”

Robbie snorted. “Understatement.”

“Hush.” Sportacus knelt in front of Trixie. “I’m sorry, Trixie. That was a big decision and we put you on the spot. We should have talked with you before anyone else.”

Trixie rubbed her nose. “Whatever.”

Robbie sat beside her. “Why all the drama, kid? Why’d you run away?”

“Because… because you don’t wanna adopt me.” Before Robbie or Sportacus could protest, Trixie went on. “You just feel sorry for me. You want me to stay here. But once I make you mad or you get tired of me, you-you’ll just abandon m-me and I’ll have t-to leave anyway.” The tears were coming back. Trixie took deep breaths to keep them at bay.

“Trixie, we wouldn’t abandon you—”

“Why not?!” Trixie snapped. “Everyone else has! No one wants _me_!” She stood and glared down at them. “You wanna adopt me to make everyone else happy! Well, what happens when I don’t make everyone happy anymore?! Huh?! Gonna push me on someone else? Find someone who’ll put up with me? I don’t want—” A sob cut across her but she pressed on. “I don’t want to hate you guys too... It’s not fair.”

Robbie rose to his knees and hugged her. At first she stood still, fuming at everything, shaking like she still had more to stay. Then she leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head and didn’t say anything. After a few moments, Sportacus wrapped his arms around the both of them, laying his cheek on Trixie’s shoulder.

The three of them stayed like that for a while. When Trixie had finally calmed, they still didn’t move. Sportacus was rocking them slowly and Trixie didn’t want the moment to end. But end it did when Robbie gently untangled himself.

He cupped her face and looked straight at her. “I’m a genius, right pigtails?”

Taken aback, Trixie could only nod.

“So I think a lot and carefully plan things, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I would just want to adopt you impulsively? You think I would have the idea and act on it without careful planning and thought?”

Trixie sniffed. “Well…”

Sportacus spoke up. “We wouldn’t rush into this, Trixie. We have talked about it a few times. Ever since we found out about your living situation.”

Robbie smiled smugly. “You say people keep pushing you on others? Well, _we’re_ pushing you on _us_. Never had that happen before, huh?”

Sportacus took her hand. “ _We_ want you, if you will have us.”

Trixie bit her lip. “But—” she swallowed. “What happens when I make you mad?”

“Then we get mad, we talk, we make up,” Sportacus said calmly. “That’s what family does. They fix, forgive, and forget.”

“Then… I’m sorry I ran away.”

“You _should_ be sorry!” Robbie said without much malice. “I left a perfectly good cake behind with Zoggy! He’s probably licking the plate clean by now!”

Despite the tears still drying on her cheeks, despite her voice hoarse from crying and shouting, Trixie laughed. “You said it’s fix, forgive, forget! You’re supposed to forgive now!”

“Clearly you aren’t familiar with the Baked Goods clause.”

Laughing harder, Trixie hugged them both around the neck. “Fine! You two can adopt me! Let’s just get back to the cake so Robbie can shut up.”

Robbie scoffed. “Is that any way to speak to your almost-father?” But when she pulled away his eyes were watery.

Sportacus wasn’t much better. He swiped a hand across his eyes and stood. “Let’s go then! The other are probably worried too.”

After some whining on Robbie’s part, Trixie got the piggy back ride back to the park. All her friends were still waiting. The cake was unharmed but for a single line on the side that looked a lot like a finger had gone through it. Robbie mumbled a curse and Sportacus admonished him even as Robbie winked at Trixie. She giggled and slid off Sportacus’ back.

She couldn’t wait to tell her friends to good news. Robbie and Sportacus followed Trixie, holding hands and smiling.


End file.
